


Three is an Amazing Number

by Hazzaandloubearforever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Overprotective Louis, Pregnant Harry, homebirth, natural birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaandloubearforever/pseuds/Hazzaandloubearforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was lucky his back was facing Louis because the scathing look he was giving his husband would have been enough to add fuel to the fire. The Cheshire lad pursed his lips as he turned down the simmer and turned to face his overprotective and overbearing husband. "Louis, this is our third child. All you're doing is going to the store, there's nothing to worry about."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three is an Amazing Number

"You're beginning to get on my nerves, Louis Tomlinson," Harry sighed, setting pot full of water on the stove to boil. "I'll be fine."

Louis exasperatedly ran his fingers through his hair before plopping his hand down on the counter and stared at his heavily pregnant husband. "You're due any day now, Haz, and I don't want to leave you here alone."

Harry was lucky his back was facing Louis because the scathing look he was giving his husband would have been enough to add fuel to the fire. The Cheshire lad pursed his lips as he turned down the simmer and turned to face his overprotective and overbearing husband. "Louis, this is our third child. All you're doing is going to the store, there's nothing to worry about."

"I guess you're right," Louis frowned, stepping to his husband and wrapping his arms around his large waist. "But I'm going to have Liam and Zayn check up on you, alright?"

"If that'll get you out of the house quicker than alright," Harry chuckled, caressing Louis' cheek. "You worry too much but I love you anyway."

Louis beamed and pecked his love's lips, Harry melting into the kiss as his hands wrapped around Louis' neck. It was then that their eight year-old and eldest daughter, Ava, decided to walk in, sighing dramatically at her fathers. "All you guys do is kiss!"

Harry chuckled and pulled away enough to stare down at the brown haired, blue eyed girl. "That's what two people do when they're in love, sweetie."

The sassy girl placed her hand on her tiny hip and pouted. "Well, Natalie is throwing a tantrum again and she's driving me up the walls!"

At this, the two men couldn't help but laugh at their daughter's whining. The girl was only eight and she already had a mindset of a twelve year-old. Harry blames it on Louis' genes but Louis blames it on Harry's. Louis pulled away from Harry to bend down and scoop up the little girl.

"Ava, can you do papa a huge favor?"

"Yes," she nodded, beaming innocently at one of her father's. She loved being 'papa's little helper' because she felt like a big girl whenever she did.

"Papa has to run to the store for a little bit and I want you to keep an eye on daddy, okay?"

Ava seemed to perk up at that, little rows of teeth piercing her smile. She nodded frantically and looked over at Harry who had returned to stirring the noodles, one hand idly rubbing his large belly. "I can do that!"

"Good," Louis smiled, placing a kiss on her forehead. "You remember all that I've taught you?"

The little girl nodded and Louis' smile widened at that. He set his daughter down before walking over to his husband and wrapping his arms around him from behind. "You'll be okay for twenty minutes, right?"

"For the last time, Louis, yes!" Harry exclaimed, exasperated with Louis' constant worrying. "It's only twenty minutes for Christ's sake."

"Alright, alright, I'm going!" Louis stated, putting his hands up in defense when he caught his husband's deathly glare. He pecked Harry's lips before ruffling Ava's hair, grabbing his shoes and keys and leaving the house.

Harry let out a sigh of relief when his husband finally left. He loved the lad to death but ever since Harry first got pregnant with their eldest daughter, Louis had become this overprotective and overbearing husband. Half the time, Louis refused to let Harry do anything. It took nearly two hours of arguing before the Doncaster boy gave in and let Harry prepare dinner tonight. Harry wasn't sure if he could do this one more time, having being that they both agreed on four children. The curly brunette loved being pregnant--loved feeling his and Louis' child kick and flutter beneath his stomach, loved when Louis would wait on him hand and foot, and loved the idea that he was carrying Louis' baby. He loved the attention Louis gave their unborn child, constantly murmuring and rubbing his belly. If he didn't know better, he swore Louis would have wanted to be the one to carry their next child.

Harry grabbed the pot of noodles and poured them into the strainer, rinsing them off before placing them back into the pot and setting it on the stove. It was then that the first contraction started. Harry grasped the edge of the counter and hunched over, breathing in and out deeply just as he had practiced with their first two. By now, Harry was a pro at labor and delivery. Both births were simple considering Harry was only in labor no more than an hour and delivery was quick and nearly painless. The Cheshire lad figured the third would be just as easy. When the contraction was over, Harry let out a shaky breath, deciding not to panic quiet yet. It was only the first one and it all depended when the second one came that he'd decide whether or not to call Louis. 

It hadn't even been ten minutes when another contraction tore through Harry's body causing him to double over, this one being stronger than the last and cried out. He gripped the counter in a white-knuckle grasp, mentally making a check-list of what needed to be done to ensure a healthy delivery. He prayed that neither of the girls heard his cry of pain because he didn't want to send them into a wave of panic. But of course, Ava had the ears of a hawk and she rushed into the kitchen, finding her daddy bent over, one hand holding onto his stomach and the other gripping the counter.

"Daddy! Daddy, what's wrong?"

Harry's head snapped up when he saw the panicky blue eyes and stood up straighter, plastering a fake smile on his face. "Everything's alright, sweetie. Can you do daddy a favor?"

"Yes, yes, what is it?" she asked frantically, anything to help her daddy.

"Will you go get my phone out of the bedroom, pl-EASE?" Harry asked and then screeched as another contraction struck his body, eyes scrunching shut as he tried to breathe through the pain. He gnawed on his bottom lip, using every fiber in his being not to show just how much pain he was in for the sake of his daughters.

The brown haired girl nodded and darted out of the kitchen, returning with Harry's phone in under a minute. Harry thanked their daughter and instructed Ava to take her sister upstairs to get washed up for dinner. He wasn't going to make his children panic. He figured keeping his daughters upstairs and occupied with hand washing would stall them enough to get everything situated.

With a shaky hand, Harry quickly dialed Liam's number, hoping the boy hadn't left his home. He was literally two houses down and he'd know what to do in a situation like this since he helped deliver his and Zayn's son two years ago.

"Harry? Everything okay?" Liam answered after the third ring.

"Liam, I'm in labor. The contractions are five minutes apart and Louis' at the store," Harry rushed out just as another contraction threatened to keep his sentences clear.

"We'll be right over, Haz, just remember your breathing and everything's going to be okay," Liam assured before hanging up. That's what Harry loved about Liam. He was always the one to keep everyone and everything calm. He knew he'd keep the girls from worrying and help Harry in this frightening situation.

Leave it to their third daughter to show up at the most inconvenient time. Harry rolled his eyes and wanted to blame Louis' impatient attitude that she decided to arrive three weeks early. In between contractions, Harry, turned off the burners and waddled his way to the couch, breathing in and out just as he had practiced before, cringing when he felt another contraction ripple his body. He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, anything to keep from screaming. The green-eyed man couldn't figure out why these contractions were so intense. He didn't remember them being this severe with Ava and Natalie, but then again it's been four years since he had their youngest.

Harry's head snapped up when the front door burst open and he sighed in relief when Louis and Zayn came into focus, Zayn holding their two year-old, Xander. "Where are the girls?" Zayn asked immediately knowing Harry would want them occupied until everything was situated.

"Upstairs, washing their hands," Harry said through clenched teeth. "Did someone call Louis?"

"He's already on his way," Liam answered as he knelt down in front of Harry. "Just like the first two, this is going to be easy, yeah? All you've got to do is keep calm."

Harry smiled lightly and nodded. "Thanks, Li."

Liam nodded and grabbed both of the curly brunette's hands, hoisting him off of the couch and immediately through an arm around his back, keeping him upright. "Zayn's gonna watch the girls and I'm gonna get you to the hospital."

"J-Just hurry, pl-please, Li. She's close, I can feel her," Harry cried, finally letting the dam of tears break through his ducts and cascade down his cheeks now that his girls were out of earshot. He could only keep up the facade for so long. The boy from Wolverhampton nodded and moved to help Harry to the door, only to have the Cheshire lad's knees buckle and collapse to the ground, crying out when he felt his water break. "Liam, I'm not going to make it. She's coming now!"

"Alright, okay, listen, you're going to be fine. I delivered Xander, remember? I know what to do," Liam tried to assure the crying pregnant man. 

At this point Harry had no choice. He had lost all hope for a healthy delivery. He was about to deliver their daughter in the middle of his living room and his husband was going to miss the birth. The thought of Louis not being here made the boy burst out into more tears as Liam rushed off to grab towels and a blanket. It was just his luck that this would happen. All good things must come to an end, as they always said and having two easy births was too good to be true. 

Liam returned with the necessities for a makeshift home birth and set them next to him. The Wolverhampton lad went into his Daddy Direction mode, quickly and deftly removing Harry's soaked sweats and boxers and setting them aside before placing a towel beneath his bum and over his legs. "You okay, Hazza?"

"N-No, I'm not okay!" Harry cried. "I'm about to deliver my daughter on my living room floor, Louis' not here to witness the birth of his third daughter, and he was right about everything!"

Liam sighed, not knowing what else to do. He remembered how terrified Zayn was when he had to deliver Xander. They were driving to the hospital when Xander decided to crown just as they reached the freeway. "Alright, Harry, I want you to take a deep breath and give me your best push, yeah?"

Harry swallowed dryly, sweat dripping off his face as he hooked his hands behind his knees and lurched forward, boring down, clenching his teeth as he felt his daughter slowly descend. "I n-need Lou, Liam! I need my husband," Harry cried after he let the push go.

As if there was some magic being that listened to his plea, Louis burst through the door, brows upturned, hair disheveled and panting. "Hazza! Baby, I'm right here," Lou smiled as he rushed over to his husband and knelt down next him, stroking his bangs out of his face and pressing a kiss to his sweaty forehead. "I'm right here."

"Oh, Louis, thank God," Harry panted, staring up at his husband with watery green eyes. "I thought you weren't going to make it!"

"I'm going to need you to push, Harry," Liam interrupted the moment and Harry stared at Louis with mortification. Delivering their daughter at home was something he definitely didn't expect. So many things could go wrong and they were out of reach of professionals. 

Louis placed one hand behind Harry's back and squeezed his hand with the other, assisting his husband in pushing, whispering soothing and encouraging words in his ear. "You've got this, baby. It's just like the other two. You're doing so well." Harry nodded, snapping his eyes shut as he panted, pushing with all the strength he could muster.

"That's it, Harry!" Liam coached. "You're doing so great, I can see the head."

"Uh...uh--AHH!" Harry panted and then screamed when he felt himself tear. "Ch-Christ!"

"Ease up, Harry, she's stuck," Liam instructed, feeling around the baby's head in attempt to resolve the sticky situation.

"Stuck?!" Harry's eyes widened and he stared up at Louis with a terrified expression as a new bout of tears pricked his eyes. "What do you mean she's stuck, Liam?!"

"I mean she's stuck, Harry," Liam repeated calmly. "She's turned at an awkward angle. I know how to fix this, but you're going to have to brace yourself, alright? Louis, I'm going to need you to hold Harry, hold him as tight as you can, ok?"

The couple was terrified. Their daughter was stuck and Liam's instructions weren't easing the situation at all. Louis nodded and placed Harry in between his legs before he wrapped both of his arms around his husband's chest. Harry clutched at Louis' arms for dear life, fearing for what was about to happen. 

"L-Lou, I'm scared. Wh-What if she doesn't make it?" Harry sobbed, turning his head into the Doncaster man's chest. Louis frowned, feeling his own eyes well up with tears and shook his head, grabbing one of Harry's hands.

"Y-You can't think like that, babe... She'll make it," Louis soothed. 

Liam let out a sharp breath and looked up at the mortified couple. "Alright, are you ready?" 

Louis and Harry both nodded and Liam grabbed the baby's shoulder and head, pushing her back up the birth canal and shifting her into a better position. "FUCK!" Harry cried out, more tears welling into his eyes as he buried his face in Louis' chest. That was the worst thing the Cheshire boy had ever experienced. He felt like he was being split open then burned to a third degree. The pregnant boy continued to sob as he felt the burning escalate.

"She'll come a little easier now," Liam commented. "Just a few more pushes and you'll have your daughter."

"You can do this, Haz," Lou breathed against Harry's hair, holding his husband tight against his chest as Harry continued to push, crying out as the head stretched him past his limit. He gasped and tossed his head back against Louis' shoulder when Liam pulled the baby free.

In an instant the baby started wailing alerting the anxious parents that she was alright. Liam quickly wiped off the baby girl's face before placing her in a fluffy towel and setting her on Harry's chest. Harry sobbed as he finally met the girl he had been harboring for nine months.

"Hi, pretty girl," Harry cooed. "Oh, you're so beautiful."

"Hi, ladybug," Lou whispered to their daughter, pressing a kiss against Harry's temple. "You did so well, babe, I'm so proud of you."

Harry turned his head to stare up at his husband and inched forward, pecking his lips. "I love you, Lou, thank you."

Liam tied a shoestring around the umbilical cord and seared it off before he pulled out his phone and dialed 911. He spoke with the dispatcher for a few moments before thanking the woman and hanging up. "Ambulance is on its way. Make sure this little one stays warm and congratulations."

Harry turned to Liam and reached his hand out for the Wolverhampton boy to take. "Thank you, Liam. I don't know what I would have done without you." 

Liam only smiled with a small shrug. "What are friends for?"

"Thanks, mate, really," Louis told Liam. "For taking care of Harry and our daughter." Liam patted the Doncaster lad's shoulder before standing up and disappearing to go find Zayn. Lou returned his attention to his exhausted husband and whimpering daughter. "She's got your nose, Haz."

Harry giggled and lightly caressed their daughter's cheek. "Yeah? She's definitely got your lips though. What are we going to call her?"

"I named Natalie, now it's your turn to name this cutie pie," Lou grinned down at their daughter who had nuzzled against Harry and fallen asleep.

"Hm," Haz hummed. "I like Kaitlin Elise. What do you think?"

"I love it," Lou agreed, admiring their sleeping child. The couple sat on the floor for awhile, Harry recuperating from the traumatic delivery and Lou mulling over the events. After a moment, the exhausted dad peered up at his husband with a weary gaze. "What's wrong, babe?"

"I think Kaitlin is definitely our last, Lou" Harry murmured, turning his gaze away from his husband in fear of what his reaction would be.

Lou said nothing for a moment, just stared at the sleeping infant while he pondered Harry's words. "We agreed on four, though, Haz."

"I know, Louis, but this delivery scared me to death," Harry admitted. "I thought she wasn't going to make it." Lou pursed his lips and nodded although Harry couldn't see. He carefully maneuvered himself from behind Harry and stood up. The Cheshire boy looked up at Louis with curious, fearful eyes. "Wh-Where are you going?"

"M'gonna go check on the girls."

"Lou, please don't be mad."

"M'not, Harry," Lou mumbled.

"You are," Harry whispered, tears springing to his eyes. "You're upset that we won't have four."

"It's what we agreed on, Hazza, and you've gone against it," Lou argued. The Doncaster boy knew he was being unreasonable. Harry had just gone through a traumatic delivery and he understands completely where his husband is coming from but nevertheless, they agreed on four.

"Do you realize what I just went through, Lou?" Harry asked in disbelief. "Kaitlin's delivery was nothing compared to Ava and Natalie's! This was extremely painful and terrifying. I don't think I could go through this again."

Harry was right, Lou was just too stubborn to agree with his husband. The fear in Harry's eyes would be something Louis would always remember. Forcing Harry to go through that again is selfish on his part. At this point, Louis was still adamant in his decision. He really wanted four children.

"I'm gonna go check on the girls," Lou said again, turning on his heal and jogging up the stairs before Harry could say another word.

Harry felt the tears roll down his flushed face as he gently rocked their new baby. He couldn't believe what just happened. Louis basically just left his husband on the living room floor with their newborn all because Harry didn't want to have another child. The poor Cheshire lad was still shaken up with their daughter's birth. Delivering their daughter at home, not to mention she got stuck, and believing Louis wouldn't have made it was all too much for him. He couldn't risk having that happen again.

The pitter-patter of feet pulled Harry out of his daze and he smiled up at his little girls that were grasping each of Louis' hands, eyes puffy and cheeks tear-stained. They cautiously approached their daddy, eyes silently asking if Harry was okay. 

"D-Daddy, you okay?" their four year-old asked. 

"Of course, sweetie," Harry beamed hoping his smile was enough to assure their daughters. "Do you two want to come meet your sister?"

Both girls nodded and quietly walked up to Harry, kneeling down on either side of him as the father showed off their new sister. The girls' eyes seemed to brighten at the infant and each gave her a kiss on Kaitlin's tiny forehead. Louis leaned against the wall, arms crossed, and admiring the family moment. Harry was whispering to their daughter's earning a couple of giggles from the four and eight year-old. Louis couldn't stop the smile that spread across his lips at the interaction with the new baby. The scene was enough for Louis' perception of the situation to change. How could he have been so selfish to want another baby when he's got three beautiful girls and a loving husband already? He was lucky that he was blessed with such a family already.

"Hey, Haz?" Lou called to him, the boy peering up at him with puffy eyes alerting him that he had his attention. "I think three is a great number."

A smile broke out across Harry's face, showing off that dimple that made Louis' heart melt. He was relieved that Louis had changed his mind. He hated to see his husband so upset and if Lou absolutely wanted another baby, he would have given him one. "Three is an amazing number."

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to thank all of you who have read my stories! It keeps me going and wanting to please you all! :)


End file.
